fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumpscares
A list of all jumpscares from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Main Game Jumpscares * Bidybab: Jumps in front of you from the right, then it's face plates and mouth open up, and it's arms go up. * Ballora: Comes down from above you, then opens it's faceplates and eyes. * Funtime Freddy: Comes up from the lower right, opens it's mouth with a grin, then it's face plates open up, and he takes a step closer, and shakes it's head side to side. * Bon-Bon: Jumps from in front of you, it's head quivering violently, it's eyes sink into the sockets. * Funtime Foxy: Comes from in front of you, and grabs you, then it's faceplates open up. * Minireena: Uses it's arms to get right in front of you, it's eyes glowing, then tilts it's head to the side. * Ennard (1): (Without mask) Comes from the lower right, and goes in front of you, it's mouth rapidly opening and closing. * Ennard (2): (Without mask) Charges from in front of you, and grabs you with it's right arm, it's mouth rapidly opening and closing. * Ennard (3): (With mask) Comes from the bottom and goes in front of you. * Ennard (4): (With mask) Rapidly twitches moving back and forth. Custom Night Jumpscares * Yenndo: It's head is in front of you, moving back and forth, opening and closing it's mouth rapidly. This is similar to Chica's jumpscare in the first game. * Bonnet: (Animation shared with Bon-Bon) Jumps from in front of you, it's head quivering violently, it's eyes sink into the sockets. * Bidybab Custom Night: (more light visible) Jumps in front of you from the right, then it's face plates and mouth open up, and his arms go up. * Ballora Custom Night: Jumps up from below you, it's head comes up, then down, then right in front of you. * Funtime Foxy Custom Night: Rushes from the right, and tilts down towards you. Jumpscares Bidybab Jumpscare.gif|BidyBab's Jumpscare from Under The Desk. Ballora Jumpscare.gif|Ballora's Jumpscare from Ballora Gallery. Funtime Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Freddy's Jumpscare from the Breaker Room. Bon Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare from both Parts/Service and Custom Night Funtime Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare from Funtime Auditorium. Minireena Jumpscare.gif|Minireena's Jumpscare from Night 4. Ennard Jumpscare1.gif|Ennard jumpscaring from Parts/Service. Ennard Jumpscare2.gif|Ennard jumpscaring from Funtime Auditorium. Ennard Jumpscare4.gif|Ennard's 1st Jumpscare from the Private Room. Ennard Jumpscare3.gif|Ennard's 2nd Jumpscare from the Private Room. Output 1s3LRY.gif|Yenndo's Jumpscare from Custom Night. Bonnet Jumpscare.gif|Bonnet's Jumpscare from Custom Night. Bidybab CN Jumpscare.gif|BidyBab's Jumpscare from Custom Night. Ballora CN Jumpscare.gif|Ballora's Jumpscare from Custom Night. Funtime Foxy CN Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare from Custom Night. CameraStatic.gif|The Static Screen appear after Jumpscares Last Frames Fnaf sister location bidybab jumpscare by justashardofglass-daket2q.png|The Last Frame of BidyBab's Jumpscare. 100.png|The Last Frame of Ballora's Jumpscare. 688.png|The Last Frame of Funtime Freddy's Jumpscare. 807.png|The Last Frame of Bon-Bon's Jumpscare. 654.png|The Last Frame of Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare. 1168.png|The Last Frame of the Minireenas' Jumpscare. Fnaf sister location ennard jumpscare endo by justashardofglass-dakev3u.png|The Last Frame of Ennard's Jumpscare from Parts/Service. 2127.png|The Last Frame of Ennard's Jumpscare from Funtime Auditorium. 2400.png|The Last Frame of Yenndo's Jumpscare from Custom Night. 2369.png|The Last Frame of Bonnet's Jumpscare from Custom Night. 2441.png|The Last Frame of Bidybab's Jumpscare from Custom Night. 2349.png|The Last Frame of Ballora's Jumpscare from Custom Night. 2389.png|The Last Frame of Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare from Custom Night. Trivia *Funtime Freddy does not attack in Custom Night, but instead, he sends Bon-Bon to attack you. *None of the animatronic's jumpscares from Custom Night open it's' faceplates, excluding BidyBab. *Circus Baby is the only featured animatronic to not have a jumpscare in FNaF SL. **It is possible in the few last parts in the trailer could be her jumpscare. *Bidybab's jumpscare on Custom Night is exactly the same as in the main game but just with better lighting. *Ennard is the only animatronic in the entire FNaF Series to have 4 individual jumpscares. *Bonnet's jumpscare is exactly the same as Bon-Bon's jumpscare, but just recolored variation including the eyes. * Bon-Bon is the only character to not have it's jumpscare changed in Custom Night. *The jumpscares in Custom Night have improved quality from the main game. *The only difference between the 2 BidyBab jump scares is that in the actual game, you only have your flashlight to see it. *You can almost see BidyBab's entire face endoskeleton when it is jumpscaring you in Custom Night and Under the Desk. *During BidyBab's jumpscare, you can see her chin floating, this could be an error *Minireena strangely has amber eyes when it jumpscares you. **This is the only time Minireena has eyes. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Mechanics Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Custom Night Category:Animatronics